


Al cimitero

by Pikapikahoshi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dramatic, M/M, Melancholy, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikapikahoshi/pseuds/Pikapikahoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily e Scorpius piangono davanti alla stessa lapide: Albus non c'è più.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Al cimitero

_Al cimitero_

   
La via del cimitero, identica a tutte le volte in cui precedentemente l’aveva percorsa, le trasmetteva sempre la stessa angoscia. Scorpius quel giorno non l’aveva accompagnata, ma da quando Albus era morto non era stato più lo stesso di prima: dopo averla convinta che spartire le foto della famiglia Potter a metà fosse la cosa più giusta da fare, si era chiuso in un silenzio tombale e non aveva più avuto alcun compagno. Lily, invece, non riusciva a fare a meno di andare a visitare la tomba della sua famiglia, perché in questo modo li sentiva più vicini. Tutte stupidaggini, da un lato, perché niente le avrebbe più restituito i suoi cari; un’abitudine comprensibile, da un altro punto di vista, siccome casa sua adesso era vuota e aveva solo ventitré anni.  
Era stata male e stava ancora male.  
Camminava a passo lento, non avendo nessuno ad aspettarla a casa, ma quando le mancavano pochi passi alla lapide, mise a fuoco dei capelli biondi che non si aspettava certo di vedere lì: Scorpius andava a trovare Albus solo in sua compagnia, da solo non c’era mai andato. Accelerò quel tanto che bastava per portarsi al suo fianco e vedere silenziose lacrime rigargli il volto. Gli mise una mano sulla spalla.  
«So che è difficile.» disse Lily, constatando l’ovvio «Ma devi farti forza...» Scorpius scosse la testa, sconfitto da un dolore impossibile da superare, perché più grande di lui «hai una vita da vivere, Scorpius.»  
Con una mano, il biondo Serpeverde si asciugò il viso, poi domandò: «E tu? Tu che vieni tutti i giorni qui, non hai anche tu una vita da vivere, Lily?»  
La giovane Potter poggiò la testa sulla sua spalla, prima di dire: «Io non ho più una vita.»  
«Poi dici a me, eh?» sospirò e passò il braccio dietro la vita di Lily.  
«Predico bene e razzolo male.»  
«La mia vita dopo la morte di Albus non è più stata la stessa. Non è più esistita.»  
«Non credevo di rimanere senza una famiglia a ventun’anni.»  
Scorpius non rispose, guardò un’altra volta verso la tomba in cui giacevano Harry, Ginny, James e il suo Albus Potter. Poi, sospirando, disse: «Non lo credevo neanch’io.»  
E le gocce di pioggia che cominciavano a cadere si mescolarono alle loro lacrime.


End file.
